gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:Glease/@comment-5051354-20121116050912/@comment-194.98.70.12-20121116103051
Oh j'ai presque pensé tout pareil ! 1) Ouais, trop marrant ce passage, et le "qui va conduire le bus" de Sugar, lol. Par contre je les ai quand même trouvé un chouilla ingrats envers Finn. Ils étaient bien contents quand il les avaient finalement rejoints pour les communales de la première saison, ou quand il avait été chercher Sam l'année dernière, etc... Finn est ce qu'il est, il pédale souvent dans la semoule mais on ne peut pas lui reprocher son manque d'allégence et sa motivation envers les ND bien au contraire. 2) Oui, entre Cassandra et Kitty, mon coeur balance entre celle que j'aime le plus détester... 3) Par contre, autant j'aimais bien les griefs de Sue contre le Glee Club jusqu'à présent, autant là je trouve que ça commence à faire un peu too much. Après tout, c'est le Glee Club, comme a dit Will, c'est pas un cours, c'est qu'une activité extra-scolaire. Qu'il y ait débat sur la pertinence d'y mettre Finn à la tête, je suis d'accord, mais c'est pas non plus comme si c'était la matière super importante sur laquelle les élèves vont jouer leur diplome quoi, puisque justement Sue s'offusque de la supposé "non compétence" de Finn au niveau académique (ça ne l'a apparament jamais tracassé que Will ne soit pas un si bon prof d'espagnol que ça en comparaison)... 7) Par contre y'a un truc qui a dû m'échapper, j'ai pas vraiment compris le pétage de plomb de Tina pour le role de Rizzo, puisqu'à la base elle ne voulait même pas du tout auditionner pour Grease l'épisode précédent. mais j'ai eu un trou dans le dialogue, j'ai manqué son explication je crois. 8) Même si j'avais bien aimé Hopelessly devoted to you, je n'avais pas eu de super coup de coeur comme l'année dernière avec Something's Coming mais là je dois dire que j'ai adoré Beauty School Drop. Ceci-dit, Something's Coming reste encore pour moi mon solo préféré de blaine. Et oui, les regards/non-regards entre Kurt et Blaine... pfiou ! 10) j'adore la façon dont a été mise en scène there are worse things i could do, comme souvent j'aime bien les chansons dans Glee où les interprètes sont à des endroits différents. j'ai bien aimé You're the one that i want aussi. 12) C'est vrai que la scène peut paraitre un peu longue mais je trouve qu'ils ont bien amené la conclusion : on se revoit, on veut rester ami parce que c'est nous Finn et Rachel et on s'aperçoit bien vite que, à l'inverse de Britanny et Santana par exemple, ou même encore Tina et Mike, c'est impossible, car bien trop de ressenti, de rancoeur etc... et tout arrêter est encore le choix le plus sage. Shipper de Finchel ou pas comme par exemple moi, je trouve que quand même, cette conclusion est à la hauteur de ce qu'à représenté ce couple jusqu'à présent. Et le symbole est très fort : au moment ou Rachel réalise pour de bon qu'elle n'a plus rien qui la rattache à McKinley, Finn lui s'y investit plus que jamais et y joue son avenir... 13) scène courte certe mais d'un côté, difficile de faire durer le fait que Kurt ne veuille pas parler à Blaine. Et finalement, la klaineuse que je suis ne regrette pas trop. Un Kurt sec, qui va droit direct à ce que son retour lui a fait réaliser. Blaine démuni qui doit sans doute comprendre enfin pourquoi ses déclarations d'amour, ses excuses, ses cadeaux etc... ne suffiront pas, parce que la confiance, c'est au-delà de ça et que la balle est clairement dans le camp de Kurt depuis le début.